


【公光】回家 / Riding Home

by Locklas



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alpha G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, Angst, Bottom Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Midlander Warrior of Light, Omega Warrior of Light, Top G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), 公光
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locklas/pseuds/Locklas
Summary: 水晶公×公式光，很短的脑洞，少许R18，ABO相关内容属私设感情线接着上一篇《自白》，关联食用效果更佳：https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489865是🔪是🍬看个人理解我是听着游戏BGM《哀愁》写的，可以配合食用：https://music.163.com/song?id=27586659
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 25





	【公光】回家 / Riding Home

依靠伊甸的力量，第一世界的大部分地区正一点一点恢复曾经的面貌。每次从空无大地归来，水晶公都会站在密铺铁桥的尽头迎接一行人凯旋。

虽然已经习惯在大家面前摘了兜帽的样子，亲和沉稳的笑容也一直挂在脸上，但最近几次回来，光之战士隐约感觉到二人之间的距离逐渐有点疏远了。做爱的时候也是。刚从黑风海出来的那些日子，猫魅像是回到了古·拉哈·提亚的状态，对英雄的渴求似乎永远也填不满，加上自己也比较主动，连着几天基本没从观星室里出来过，简直时刻都像在发情；但随着对伊甸的探索逐步深入，对方向自己展现的情绪也变得越发克制了。

水晶公找了个机会向众人坦白，经过无数次推算与尝试，以现在的知识和技术，仍找不到既能保证他存活又能将大家送回原初世界的方法。

虽然众人嘴上说着没事、不急、我们在这个世界还有很多事没做完呢，但所有人心里都明白，共同自欺欺人地施舍着时间，只是不忍心让那二人从麻痹中清醒过来罢了。

直到石之家被发现了。

在白袍无影的暗中唆使下，帝国皇子盯上了拂晓昏睡过去的贤人们被照看的地方，率领一支小队突入，整个丧灵钟在光之战士的带领下进行了顽强的抵抗，却还是付出了惨痛的牺牲，终于连夜将贤人们的身体送回了沙之家寻求恒辉队的庇护。但即便如此，被攻破也是迟早的事。

拂晓再不醒来，就快要守不住了。

光之战士无法将此事对水晶公与自己的同伴隐瞒，所有人聚在观星室里沉默了良久。没有人逼着水晶公和英雄做出决定，但事实就是讽刺得那么显而易见。

没有时间了。

和一万年前的那场浩劫一样，想找到能让所有人都幸福的方法，终究还是不大可能。

“我还是不能接受，”阿莉塞环顾四周，试图说服大家，“真的没有其他办法了吗？好不容易，才把你带回来的……”

“……命运的齿轮不会停滞……时间的悖论无法回避……”于里昂热沉吟道，“看来我们……必须面对现实了。”

“比起这个，你们俩，真的做好了觉悟吗？”雅·修特拉看着镜子前低头不语的二人。英雄的手不自然地攥着，水晶公则握紧了法杖，刘海遮住他们的神情，是不愿展露的思绪。

半晌，红发的猫魅抬起头，对着大家露出标志性的温和的笑：“没关系的，我说过，不会让事情变成悲剧的。我们只是……还需要一点时间，请再给我一日的时间与英雄告别。也请各位在入睡前做好准备，明天早上，你们就会在原初世界醒来。”

光之战士啃上古·拉哈的唇的时候，尝到了微凉的咸味。是自己的，还是对方的，已经不重要了。他只想疯狂地散出Omega的气息，让对方变得晕晕沉沉，让对方神志不清，让对方在神志不清中把自己也干到精神恍惚失去意识。怎样都好，只要能让自己感觉这一切不是真的。

可是英雄并没有在发情期，身体未能如愿以偿释放出足以让Alpha疯狂的信息素。古·拉哈也看起来十分清醒，他任由不安分的英雄在怀里鼓弄，揉揉对方乱糟糟的褐色头发，将手指绕进去，忍不住怜爱地笑着：“明明我才是猫魅啊，你怎么比我还像猫呢……”光像是没听到他的话，撑起身子用鼻尖摩擦着红红的猫耳，直到把猫耳朵蹭塌下去才罢休。

公的坐怀不乱让光之战士感到不悦，于是略显粗鲁地扯下了对方的袍子，沿着左颊水晶化的纹路开始一点一点地亲吻、舔舐，舔到脖子处故意放慢了速度，Omega的腺体就赤裸裸暴露在猫魅的嘴边，尽管味道很淡。水晶公知道这是光有意在引诱自己，配合地轻轻咬了一下，紧接着对方像模像样地学着Alpha标记Omega的样子，张嘴对着猫魅未水晶化的喉结也咬上了一口。“！……”水晶公吃痛的样子让英雄内心的焦躁稍微安稳了一些，但是不够，还不够。

继续在幽暗冰冷的蓝色身体上留下津液的痕迹，一路向下来到胯间，将被压抑的性器从贴身衣物里剥了出来，比以往任何一次都更卖力地舔弄了起来。猫魅族在用舌头服侍他时所带给他的技巧，他要全部如数归还回来。

人族的感官没猫魅那么敏锐，但他要努力记住面前这人的味道。他一定要记住。

已经不想再……失去更多了。

由于没在发情期，只能开发后穴来接受对方了。水晶公本要阻止，但伸出的手被挡了回来，他的英雄头一回显得有些暴躁。他看着英雄胡乱用为自己口交时流出的前液沾湿手指，试图对后面进行扩张，但怎么弄都不太满意，焦急到说话都带了点哭腔：“走之前至少，抱下我啊……”

这个愿意在自己面前展现出最脆弱的一面的英雄，要是能一直陪在他身边该有多好……

猫魅将人族拉向自己，再次虔诚地吻上对方千锤百炼的身体，留下各种深深浅浅的牙印。

“……遵命。”

“我的英雄……我向你还有最后一个请求——”水晶公扶着光之战士的腰，帮助他面对着自己慢慢坐下来，“——请成为我的容器，将我的以太、我的知识、我掌控水晶塔的能力，和我所有的记忆，带回你所存在的那个世界。”

他的英雄缓缓点头，接纳了他。

“这要感谢亚历山大的力量，让我能将真心托付与你。”

他吻去英雄眼角的泪，托着对方的脸颊，血红的双眼往蓝色的深渊里凝望过去。

“如果你愿意，可以在你觉得合适的时候，唤醒还在塔中沉睡的古·拉哈·提亚，将真心交还给那个世界的我。”

“他会和我一样爱你。”

“请带我……回家。”

一夜之间，矗立在雷克兰德的水晶塔消失了，就如凭空蒸发一般，连带着水晶公一起，以及和他“同乡”的那些人。再也没有人在世界上任何一个角落看见过他们。

光之战士醒来时周围是熟悉而温柔的淡蓝色，几个穿着加隆德炼铁厂制服的研究员小跑着围了过来将他扶起，说传送装置突然闪烁起来，不一会儿英雄就出现在了这里。

光夺过那个小小的装置，任凭怎样疯狂呼唤它，它只像一块废铁一样毫无反应。光攥紧了那个装置，自那位骑士走后几乎未在他人面前流过泪的英雄，终于不顾场合地跪在地上捂住胸口无声地哭了起来。

————

一切都结束了。

芝诺斯不屑去理会皇帝遇刺导致的混乱，帝国的军队相继有反叛的声音出现，暂时无暇继续进攻同盟军；埃斯蒂尼安与盖乌斯几人也成功捣毁了黑玫瑰的所有据点。停滞之力造成的风波虽然引起了各地大规模的伤亡，终于还是在拂晓与所有人的努力下被遏制住了。

光之战士独自来到了水晶塔，走过曾经的八剑士前庭与古代人迷宫，站在了希尔科斯塔的金色大门前。他伸出手，让体内水晶公的以太与紧闭的大门共鸣。随着滚轴缓缓转动的声响，这座尘封已久的巨塔第三度被开启。

但这次叫醒巨塔的人，没有带着末世的绝望与祈求，也并非为了让这个世界得到拯救而来。

在这座蓝色水晶塔的最高层，古·拉哈·提亚正静静地沉睡在始皇宝座上。他还穿着身为弓箭手时的那套装备。他的头发没有变白，身体也没有水晶化。他的神色很安详，好像在做着一个很幸福的梦。

他有梦见自己吗？

英雄突然有点舍不得叫醒这个睡美人了。

他半跪下来，伸手轻轻抚上对方的面颊，那是尚且温热的，人类的肌肤。

他将额头抵上对方的，瞬间万千思绪涌了上来，一滴泪顺着脸颊滴在了红发猫魅的嘴角。

这时他感到身下的人稍微动了一下，赶忙撑起身，对上了一双朦胧的眼睛。

“……英……雄？……你怎么……”古·拉哈揉了揉自己的眼眶，“我好像……做了一个很长，很长的梦……”他看到英雄的蓝色眸子里已闪着泪光，略微慌张起来，“你——”

对方凑了上来，以吻封口。

所有的情感如洪水一般将他裹挟，他身处在另一个人的记忆里，那些记忆，很陌生，遥远，但又很清楚，熟悉。那是他来自未来的追忆，是另一个他，在已经不存在的将来让英雄将这些记忆带回给了自己。

泪水抑制不住地湿了眼眶，心脏几乎要停止运作，等到一切渐渐平复下来，他的英雄终于放开了他。

“啊……我想起来了，我全部想起来了……”古·拉哈抱住面前的光之战士，“谢谢你，带我回来，我的大英雄……”

他刚要继续说什么，却被对方用食指点住了嘴：

“——在那之前，要先听听我们的故事吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 写的时候我自己其实是有点迷糊的……本来只是一个把光当USB的脑洞（第一世界的主机复制一下，回原初世界再粘贴一下，多好炖肉的设定），结果肉都炖苦了，我忏悔，我不是人，放过我吧


End file.
